The Weasley Family - Molly and Bill Weasley
by Times of Bliss
Summary: After having six sons in a row, Arthur and Molly Weasley are desperate for a daughter. Molly and Bill Weasley. Chan and incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Times of Bliss

**Story:** The Weasley Family (MollyxBill Weasley)

**A/N:** My first Weasleycest featuring Molly and Bill Weasley.

**Warnings:** Chan and incest. Turn away NOW if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. Warnings clear enough? Good! For the rest of you, please proceed, enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm sure you knew that.

- Story Start -

Molly Weasley was a patient witch and a loving mother, but even she had her limits. She reached it as soon she found out the gender of the sixth child she was carrying.

Another boy.

It was enough to make her burst into tears as soon as she was told the news. Oh, she knew that she and Arthur would love this child as much as they loved Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, but they had wanted a daughter after having Charlie, and that unfulfilled wish had only grown with each succeeding pregnancy.

With their growing family and Arthur's low paying job at the Ministry, Molly knew they couldn't keep on trying despite her easy pregnancies and trouble free births. It was difficult, but somehow, she got through the next few months, puttering around The Burrow and taking care of her young sons while Arthur was at work.

Every afternoon when she had a bit of time to brood about what she couldn't have, she would cry to herself, but she always had a cheerful smile on her face and a good dinner on the table by the time Arthur came home. She couldn't fool him of course, he knew her too well for that. He could see the shadows lurking in her eyes and knew how she would stare enviously at other parents they met on the streets who had young daughters clinging to their hands.

Desperate to grant Molly's dearest wish which coincided with his own, Arthur took to researching in his spare time, more than he had ever done in school and putting aside his beloved hobby of tinkering with Muggle appliances. It didn't take him long before he turned to the Muggle world and read about the medical advances they had made in fertility and reproduction.

One afternoon, he took a half day off from work without Molly's knowledge and visited a private Muggle clinic in London, filled with more excitement than trepidation. He was embarrassed at having to produce a sample in the sterile bathroom, but he thought of Molly and persevered.

Two weeks later, he went back to get his answer. The disheartening result made him throw himself into research again, this time venturing into obscure branches like Divination and The Magical Order. A surprising solution presented itself and unlike the Muggle one, Arthur could barely wrap his head around it. He kept it to himself, but it was torture knowing Molly shed tears every afternoon and seeing the unhappy, pinched look she was starting to have, at a time when she should be radiant and glowing with life.

In the end, he decided that with a love and marriage as solid as what they had, they would be able to weather this. Having their much longed for daughter would make his beloved Molly smile again.

One evening, when Ronald Bilius Weasley was five weeks old, Arthur tucked his sons into bed while Molly breastfed Ronald. When Arthur came downstairs, he found his wife sitting on the worn sofa in their cramped living room, keeping a watchful eye on the knitting needles clicking away just above her workbasket. He sat down next to her and placed a hand over hers.

"Molly?"

Startled, Molly swung to him and then she waved her wand at the knitting, causing both needles and half finished garment to fall into her work basket. She turned back to him and he took hold of both her hands.

"Molly dear, I have the answer," Arthur said before his courage gave out. "I know how we can get a daughter. Our own little girl."

Molly gaped at him.

"Arthur, are you sure? How? We've tried so many times..."

"Very sure," he replied solemnly.

For the next ten minutes, Molly could only stare as her husband explained about the advances in Muggle science and the test he had taken. It was confirmed that he was only able to father sons.

"They must have made a mistake," Molly protested, the hope that had flared to life inside her dying again. "How can you be so sure they didn't?"

With an inward sigh, Arthur explained again about the mysteries of X and Y chromosomes. There was no mistake, he told her sadly.

Molly was close to bursting into tears, her vision blurring up. Then she remembered what he had said earlier.

"Then what was the answer you mentioned just now?"

When Arthur made a pained grimace, Molly bit her lip, conscious of nothing but how painfully fast her heart was beating.

"Is it something illegal?" she asked in a whisper.

Arthur grimaced again, moving his head in a gesture that was neither a nod nor a shake. He told her about the second part of his research and how he had gone to look for a Seer who was also a witch.

"I wouldn't have believed what she told me, but it jogged my memory of something a distant aunt had once told my mother," he added. "If a pureblood wizard is only capable of siring sons, his firstborn son's position will be the reverse."

"The reverse?" Molly frowned at that. "Are you saying that our Bill will only be able to father daughters?"

Not that it mattered right now, seeing as he was just nine years old.

"Yes."

"Well, what about Charlie as the second son? And the third? And -"

"It only concerns the firstborn son."

Molly nodded expectantly, but Arthur continued to stare at her.

"Well?" she asked. "What about that solution you mentioned earlier?"

"That is our answer, Molly," he said in a quiet tone.

It took a full two minutes for the meaning of his words to sink in, so unbelievable it was.

"Are... are you saying...?" Molly's voice was faint.

Arthur nodded, his grip on her hands turning almost painful.

"Bill?" Molly's voice was fainter.

Arthur just nodded again.

"Merlin," Molly whispered.

"Hear me out," Arthur urged and told her of a Muggle procedure he had learned in that same lab where he had gone to have his sperm tested. Then he told her of his plan.

Molly's eyes grew wide with each revelation until she was sure they were about to fall right out of her head.

_Imperio Bill! _

_Give him an aging potion to make him twelve years old for a couple of hours!_

_Obtain his sperm! _

_Impregnate her with it!_

She had no idea her Arthur could be so... devious! It shocked her, but what shocked her more was the hopeful leap her heart gave. That, and the fact that she was actually, unbelievably considering the idea instead of rejecting it outright with everything she had and very possibly slapping Arthur across the face for daring to mention it.

"Bill is too young to be Imperio'd," she whispered. "We might stunt his magic with that potion... not to mention it's against the law... and if we're caught... oh, Arthur!"

It wasn't a solution. It was crazy. Why was she even considering this? How could Arthur voice it out in the first place?!

"He is a Weasley and has our features, colouring and magic," Arthur replied. His face was grimmer than she he had ever seen it, his voice harder than she had ever heard it. "No one would question anything."

Molly snatched one trembling hand free and covered her mouth with it, unable to tear her gaze away from her husband's resolute face.

"The most important question, Molly," Arthur said quietly," is how much do you want a daughter? One that is your flesh and blood, not adopted."

Molly swallowed.

"But she wouldn't be yours," she whispered.

Arthur's expression didn't change one bit.

"Bill is my son so his daughter would still be mine. We will _Obliviate_ him and no one will ever find out."

Molly opened her mouth to berate him for wanting to cast two powerful spells on Bill – one of them illegal, no less – and found herself saying something quite different instead.

"How do I get pregnant with his... his..."

Arthur exhaled and sat back a bit, forehead wrinkling under his starting to recede hairline.

"Well, the Muggles, bless them, have invented a manual procedure. They... hold on," he jumped up and went over to his workbag, pulling out a folded leaflet made of shiny, glossy paper.

Molly read both sides of it in silence, her eyebrows going up in surprise before lowering again at certain parts, especially the diagrams.

"I.U.I.," was all she said at the end.

"Intrauterine insemination," Arthur said with a decisive nod. "We can have the procedure done at a Muggle clinic."

"No!" Molly exclaimed. "I don't have anything against Muggles, Arthur, but I don't trust their medical procedures. Besides, they would arrest us on the spot, bringing an underage person to extract his... his..."

When Arthur just shrugged, Molly bit her lip and looked at the pamphlet again.

"How much would it cost anyway?" she asked.

Such a complicated sounding procedure - no matter how simple the leaflet insisted it was - had to be expensive. When Arthur told her the equivalent in Wizarding money, she knew they couldn't afford it. She had never even _seen_ that amount of Galleons before in her life!

"And how many tries does that give us?" she asked, despair filling her when he lifted one finger.

The silence between them stretched out, filled with years of unfulfilled wishes and longing.

Then Molly nodded.

"There's only one way we can do this. It costs next to nothing and no one need ever find out," she declared.

That wasn't true, of course. It could cost them _everything._

When Arthur just nodded without any hint of surprise on his face, she realised he had already thought of it. The fact that he was prepared to go through with it made her throat tight. Slowly, she brought up her hands to frame his face, her eyes misting again.

"Do you agree to this, Arthur?" she asked softly. "You are my husband and I love you, you know that."

In answer, he reached up and brought both her hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of each one while she stared at him, her heart pounding away in her chest.

"I love you too, Mollywobbles, and I also want a daughter as much as you do," Arthur declared. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, but his gaze never wavered.

"So the answer is yes. I am willing to let our son Bill make you pregnant."

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading! Don't be shy and just click on follow, type a quick review before you go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews! Sorry for the delay, I got sidetracked with the Potters *grins* Enjoy this next chapter!

**Warnings:** As stated in Chapter 1. This story is written for entertainment only and not to be followed.

MWBWMWBWMWBWMWBWMWBWMWBW

William Arthur Weasley was a good boy and a great older brother. He loved his parents and his younger brothers and was more than happy to help his mother take care of them. He also didn't mind sharing a small room with Charlie and Percy every night even though the latter's snoring - small as he was - inevitably drove him up the wall. The twins had their own tiny room, the lucky devils; no one wanted to share such a confined space with them.

Every night, Bill would pray that he would get his own room very soon and that until he did, he would fall asleep before Percy did. Neither wish came true tonight since his younger brother started snoring as soon as their father had left their room after tucking them up.

After five minutes of suffering through those nasal, droning sounds - how Charlie could fall asleep to that was a miracle - Bill sighed in frustration and sat up, swinging his legs to the floor. He wasn't thirsty, but getting a drink of water sounded like a much better option than shoving Percy onto the floor. Bill made his way down the winding stairs and past the living room where the door was slightly ajar. He heard his parents' voices coming from inside and paused to listen, hoping to hear discussions on future extensions to their home.

He heard something else entirely.

Bill learned that his father could only have sons while he himself could only have daughters. That didn't seem very fair to him, but getting married and having a family were adult stuff that were still a long way off so he wasn't too worried about those. It was the other things they said that made him frown.

Being the eldest child, Bill was a very matured nine year old. He had to be, with so many younger brothers to care for and a pair of mischievous twins amongst them. He knew that his family was poor and that money was tight. He also knew how much his parents longed for a daughter and the helpless tears his mother shed whenever she thought she was alone (no thanks to Percy who also snored during his afternoon naps).

Well, Bill wanted a baby sister too, one he could cherish and protect from bullies when she was small, and from suitors when she grew up. The talk about strange sounding Muggle procedures had gone right over his head but he listened intently when his father proposed something that involved him. He wasn't sure what it was exactly since his parents weren't explicit about it. All he knew was that they wanted something from him, something that would help them get their much longed for baby girl and they were willing to _Imperio_ him to get it.

Bill froze behind the door, feeling stunned and betrayed as if someone had stabbed him in the back. Arthur and Molly Weasley were his parents! Why would they want to _Imperio_ him, their own child? Wasn't that illegal? More importantly, why? Did they think he would refuse his help?

Of course he wouldn't! He loved them, he was willing to help in any way he could!

As he stood there with his eyes wide, mouth agape and heart pounding away in his chest, his parents' conversation got even more mind boggling. Before he could wrap his mind around the fact that he, and not his dad, would be the father of that longed for baby girl - he still had no idea about the 'how' - he learned that not only would he be _Imperio'd_, he would also be _Obliviated_ to keep what they intended to do a secret.

Bill peeped around the door just in time to see his father taking something from his workbag and giving it to his mother to read. His mind was spinning. He didn't know which part he should be more shocked over, that they wanted to cast those two spells on him, or that they wanted to do something that would necessitate the use of those spells in the first place. Bill knew there was something not quite right about fathering a child at his age so it made sense that they would want to keep this secret, but - but his parents were _good_ people. They were hardworking, generous and loving and kind... they wouldn't do something like this! And even if for some strange reason they did, they need only ask for his help instead of taking it against his will.

Surely they knew that?

Bill bit into his lower lip until it bled, torn between wanting to march in there and confront his parents, and wanting to go back upstairs and pretend he hadn't heard a word. The huge sum of Wizarding gold that was mentioned after that barely made an imprint in his reeling mind. Shaking his head in helpless and confused denial, he was just about to turn around and leave... when he saw his mother lift her hands to hold his father's face. Their soft, but heartfelt declarations of love made his eyes sting and the vision of his parents in a tight embrace on the sofa blurred. Blinking hard, he saw his father's thin face facing him, eyes squeezed shut behind their glasses. Then something slid down one cheek, something that glinted in the lamplight.

"You are the best husband in the world, Arthur... I love you so much..." Molly's voice was broken by sobs.

"I would do anything for you, Molly, you know that. If you are willing to go through with this, then so am I."

Bill stared at his parents, struck by the sight of that single tear and the painful grimace on his father's face. Then he took a deep and shaky breath, feeling a strange calm settle over him. He still didn't understand most of what they had said and he still didn't know why they had to use those spells on him, particularly the _Imperio_, but he did feel a bit better now.

Yes, his parents _were_ good people who loved each other. Perhaps it was he who had misunderstood things; he was only nine years old after all.

Well, there was only one way to find out. Bill knew he wasn't supposed to interrupt an emotional moment between two adults or worse, let on that he had eavesdropped on their private conversation, but his name _had_ been mentioned and that meant he was somehow involved in this. Added to the series of shocks he had just received, one after the other, and he now felt justified in confronting them.

The impulsive streak that would land him in Gryffindor House two years from now made Bill Weasley square his shoulders, pull open the door and walk into the living room.

"Mum? Dad?"

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
